Mutants and a sage
by Redsilverheart
Summary: Logan is sent out to find a new mutant but this one is a little off rated T for langued and gore
1. Chapter 1

Logan had been sent to pick up an 'unusual' mutant as Xavier put it. Living in an motel about two miles off from town. He made it there and asked the worker at the desk for the room number to one Son Goku, there were no papers or records on him aside from his name and the tiny fragments he picked up from the boy, but he said that he transitions from Sarebro (A/n: Spelling?) wasn't working well and he wasn't quite sure aside from that.

Making it to room 34, He knocked.

"One sec." He heard a young voice from the room "I'll be out in minuet" He listened to the sound of footsteps get closer to the door followed by the door swinging open.

The boy looked young, 19 at the oldest his shaggy brown hair was layered and right above his shoulders was controlled mildly by a golden, metallic headband. His skin was pale and brought even more color into his bright wide amber eyes that were slightly shadowed by his bangs. He wore a baggy black long sleeved shirt with a pair of gray skinny jeans. His body shape was thin and fragile looking, though he appeared quite strong.

"Hi" he smiled looking up at Logan

"Hi kid" he answered " Are you Son Goku?"

"Yeh, who wants to know?" He raised an eye brow.

"Names Logan. Mind if we step in so I can explain"

"Hmm" he pondered the situation for moment before letting the X-man inside of his motel room.

The room was messy, and discarded chip bags and candy wrappers lay on the floor as well as the bed along with cloths and soda cans. The smell of food and tobacco filled the room. Goku sat at the edge of his bed and Logan took a set on a chair next to the bed there was an end table occupied on it was a lamp, corded white phone, a box of Newport and very old rusted but still slightly silver lighter.

"You smoke?" Logan broke the silence

"On occasion" he shrugged " now why don't you tell me why you're here"

"You get right down to business don't you kid" Goku chuckled slightly and nodded "alright. You heard of mutants correct?"

"Like you, Logan?"

"How did you know?"

"You smell like one" he said simply

"I smell like one? What you're saying you can smell mutants?"

"Sure everyone has a scent" he explained "for instance you smell of mutant, cigars, and blood" He explained twitching his nose slightly.

Logan made no comment and decided to go on "I've been sent here by a friend of mine named Xavier who owns an institute that schools mutants"

"So I'm guessing you people think I'm one of these mutants?" he asked  
>"Yes" Logan nodded "and we would like you to attend this Institute"<p>

"Sure" Goku smiled and got up

"Really? That's it?"

"What?"

"You're just gonna come with me no question"

"Yeh I have no reason not to" he said grabbing a duffle bag and beginning to throw cloths into it

"I could be the bad guy for all you know" Logan tested him

"It doesn't matter if you are or not" Goku finished and zipped up the bag stuffing the smokes and lighter in his pocket "It doesn't change a damn thing"

~~Institute ~~

Goku entered the large school following Logan silently taking in the beauty of the place.

"In here" Logan led him into a large office were a bald man in a wheeled chair smiled solemnly at him

"Hello Mr. Son" he greeted "My name is Charles Xavier"

"Just Goku please" he said "and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Xavier"

"Very well Goku, you can call me Professor Xavier or just Charles if you wish"

"Alright Charles, Why do you want me here?"

"I would like to know if you would join my school. As Logan has hopefully already explain you're a mutant and here is a safe place to master those powers you have." He explained bluntly

"Mutant huh? Yeh Logan did say that. It's odd I've been called a lot of things in my life but mutant is a new one"

He laughed not completely understanding Goku but getting a ruff guess to what he was talking about "is that a yes?"

"I'd be honored" he smiled "you are mutant as well Charles?"

"Yes I am. I'm a telekinetic"

"Cool! Hey what am I thinking" he laughed "I'd like to know that too. The odd think with you Goku is that I cannot read your mind"

"Aw darn. That would have been cool"

"Hey doc. Do you think it's the kids head band?" Logan intervened

"It could be. Goku do you mind taking your head band off for a moment?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that"

"And why not" Logan rose an eye brow

"Because I don't wish to kill you" he put it simply

"Kill us?" Logan went on the defensive

"What is that head band Goku?"

"It's a limiter" he explains "it holds my powers"

"Why do you need to hold in your powers?"

"Because I can control the blood lust" He explained "inside me lies a monster"

"But here is where you learn to control your powers"

"I've been for a very long time and I will be for much longer" the boy spoke it riddles that gained more questions than answers

"Goku how old are you?"

"How old do I look?"

"I'd say 17 or so" the professor answered

"then I'm 17"

"But Goku that doe-"

"Yo! Kids you can come out now" Goku cut him off calling to the door. Three kids peaked out from the door two girls and a blue kid.

"Kurt? Rogue? Kitty? What are you doing?"

"We are sorry professor ve vanted to see the new student"

"It's rude to ease drop" Xavier scolded "it's okay Charles " Goku smiled " nice to meet you I'm Goku"

"Hi I'm kitty" the girl with the brown hair neatly pulled into a pony tail she wore a pink blouse with a pair of dark brown pants

"I'm Rouge it's nice to meet ya" she had a country ascent but her gothic style said otherwise. She had on black gloves and black leather pants with a green shirt her hair was brown like kitty's but down and with a white streak in it

"Hello vy name is Kurt" this kid was blue. Blue? With matching hair and a green and yellow T with jeans "nice to meet ya" he patted their heads and turned to the professor

"Are these kids mutants too?" Goku, of course, already knew that they were mutant. Not only because he could smell the X gene on them but also they wouldn't be going her if they weren't. Never the less Goku decided to be polite and ask.

"Yes they are"

"Cool. What can you guys do?"

The kids when on to showed their powers though Rouge chose to explain hers.

"So you can't touch anyone?" Goku asked Rouge, who shook her head "Hey try touching me" he said.

"Are ya crazy" she yelled" didn't you hear what I said! "

"Come on just do it"

"Goku? Are you sure" Charles asked

"Positive"

"Rouge, go ahead."

"...a-alright" She removed her glove and cautiously grabbed his skin.

Goku filched and felt his life force being sucked but showed no effect of age or pain. Rouge quickly let go, shocked.

"What just happened" she asked

"Whoa" Goku laughed "You weren't kidding"

"But you look fine" Rogue looked shocked "well I'm tired where am I bunking?"

"L-Logan will show you the way" Xavier was still shocked as well as the other kids in the room

"Good night everyone " he waved and followed Logan. Making it to the room Logan final spook.

"What did you do back there?" He looked irritated and lost.

"Didn't I tell you I was a monster" he said before closing his door.

And with that Logan stood dumbstruck in the hall.


	2. Midnight Cigarettes

**Sorry this one is really short :P**

The sun had set long ago and it was just passed mid night. Goku had abandoned the attempt to sleep long ago and headed to the roof a lite cigarette in hand and lighter in the other. He stared to the night sky analyzing the stars and shapes deep in thought as he took a long drag on his smoke exhaling the toxins into the twilight.

"Sanzo" he sighed watching the smoke that reminded him so much of his sun. Thoughts of past came to him as he remembered his days of traveling with his 'family' and the joy he had then those happy memories changed to that day the day-. His thoughts stopped when the sound of footsteps drew him to realty. He quickly turned to see Logan standing behind him, cigar lite and eyes gazed at the stars

"Hey kid this is kind of my spot" he noted taking a seat next to the boy

"Oh sorry man, I'll move" Goku rose and began to walk away till Logan grabbed him pulling him back down

"I didn't ask you to leave monkey I was telling you this is my spot, just establishing territory"

"K" he turned away 'monkey' he hadn't heard that nick name in a while. He turned away, looking back at the stars and took another puff

"Those things will kill ya. You know. "

"No they won't" He sighed "and you're one to talk" he argued pointing the cigar

"These won't do a thing" he put it out with his palm, hissing slightly from pain, Goku watched in awe as the burn healed instantly "unlike you monkey my lungs will heal"

"So will mine"

"What? No they won't do you have any idea what cigarettes do to you? "

"There a highly addictive chemical that attacks your brain and lungs and other organs it also cause cancer"

"If you know that then why do you smoke"

"Because I'll be fine " Goku finished off the smoke and extinguished its red embers on the shingles.

"Jesus, why can't you talk in English" Logan flared his arms in distress

"I am"

"For me to understand, cause every sentence that comes out of your damn mouth is a riddle"

"hehe, is that so" Goku was having fun, he got to play around be 'human' for a while they didn't need to know anything about him and in a few months he could leave like he always did.

"What's so funny? Huh monkey?"

"I'm not a monkey you damn kappa!" Shit! Shit! Shit! He didn't mean to say that! It just came out, old habits repeating itself.

"Kappa? What the hell is a kappa?" Logan rose an eye brow at the boy whose face had suddenly just gotten really pale. "Are you okay?"

"Good night Logan" Goku swiftly got up shadowing the disparity on his face with his bangs.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Logan grabbed his arm again but Goku was stronger and pulled away.

"I said good night!" he yelled not turning around anger and dread in his voice he jumped down to his window.

"what the hell was that" Logan slumped against the roof.


	3. Flashbacks

**Another short one I know but don't worry ill lake the next one long!**

Goku swiftly made it to his room but didn't fall asleep. He couldn't, his mind was full of memories and the flashbacks wouldn't stop! He curled up on the carpeted floor, his back against the foot of his queen bed and his knees pulled so tight to his chest he could barely breathe. His knuckles were white and clasp against his legs. Hiding his head in his knees he clasped his eyes shut and tried to control his hitched breath and pounding heart. This is why he lived alone, avoided people for so long. He was so weak against the past and he couldn't watch history repeat for a third time. Yes, he remembered heaven and why he was on the cage. He remembered Konzen and Ken-nii-chan and Ten-chan and Nataku and he knew he wouldn't let it happen again. He refused to find his friend's reincarnations, he refused to kill them again because it was always his fault and he deserved to be alone.

He let out a small sigh and determined his stay.

"I could just leave now" he suggested. That's a good idea if he left now he could go back to that motel, the food was great anyway. He rose and headed for his bag.

"Oh shit" he sighed and fell back on the bed "I'm out of money" that's why he accepted the invitation to come in the first place he would have a home for a few mouths get a job then make enough cash to get the hell out.

"A few months can't be that bad can it?" He didn't have to be here to long and he didn't have to get to close he just had to live under the same roof for a while and then disappear. All he had to do is smile and pretend to live a normal life. He curled up in a ball on his new bed in his new room, in his new "home"

"Goodnight" he whispered to the walls and drifted off into a dreamless sleep


	4. Meeting the mutants

**Told you I'd make this one longer**

Goku awoke to the blinding sun hitting his eye lids. Stretching out on the bed he looked to the large window and the sun that peered into it "Sanzo" it didn't matter how much time passed he still missed his beloved sun. He sighed and told himself to be happy for a new day he knew there were most likely people he would meet and he had to put some effort into avoiding Logan. He got up and headed to his duffle which he had yet had the time to unpack. Digging though tooth pastes and combs he found a skin tight, plain black, V neck and a pair of dark navy jeans, throwing them on as well as a pair of Vans sneakers. He looked out the window once again, determined to make this day as good as he could.

His stomach growled as he left his room.

~~ The kitchen

Goku followed the smell of food for several minutes before entering a large, loud kitchen full of rowdy teenagers and professors. Cautiously stepping in he looked at the group of people all fighting over food or having a conversation, none even noticing his entrance.

"Mornin'" He spoke up quieting the group as they saw the new comer. He smiled at them all.

"Hi" Kitty waved nervously still remember last night.

"Hey! Kitty" He waved. He noticed Rouge and Kurt as well "Hi guys" they shyishly waved back. 'Well it's better to be scared of my then to befriend me' he thought

"This is the new kid" Logan spoke up coming out from a corner of the kitchen a beer in hand and a bored look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Son Goku" he waved "it's Japanese. Just call me Goku" he waved avoiding Logan's eye contact, he had obviously failed at hiding from the man so instead he scanned the crowd with a childish grin plastered on his face.

"Hi" a kid with dark sun glasses and short brown hair stepped forward. "I'm Scott" he reached out his hand and Goku shook it gratefully. "and I'm Jean" a red head came from behind Scott followed by a black kid and a blonde who introduced themselves as Evan and Bobby.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Goku smiled and tried his best to be respect full till his stomach growled "Do ya mind if I get some food I'm starving" he laughed patting his empty belly "Yeh, sure there's food in the fridge and some pancakes on the table help yourself" Scott motioned to the table and Goku smiled. He may not have the apatite he had but he could still eat twice as much as a normal human "awesome!" he grabbed a plate stacking it with pancakes and sausage from the fridge as other students did the same. Some watched in amazement as Goku stuffed "neatly" food down his throat.

"Sorry" he wiped his mouth. "I'm a big eater"

He laughed "it's alright"

"Wow Kurt this guy eats just as much as you, if not more" Evan laughed and so did Kurt\

"Yeh" Kurt uncomfortably chuckled causing Goku to sigh he did want the kid to be uncomfortable in his own home.

"Hey, I'm sorry if made you three freak out yesterday" he looked to Kitty Rouge and Kurt "my powers are like that"

"What is your power?" asked bobby who rudely interrupted. 'Oh shit, Goku had really dug himself a grave now.

"Well... It's kinda like... Umm..." Goku trailed off and looked to his empty plate.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. It's not really any of my business." Scott smiled putting a hand of his shoulder.

"K" he avoided that one well and they might find out thinks and some they won't but as long as he didn't get to close it'll be okay. "So are we okay" he asked the three.

"Yeh I think its fine." kitty nodded.

"Defiantly" the blue kid gave a big hi-five to Goku.

"Sure" nodded Rouge. "But only if you tell me what happened when I touched you" the room gasped

"You touched Rouge?" asked jean

"Yeah last night" Goku confirmed "I asked her to."

"Why"

"To see what it would be like, I guess"

"And you're okay?" Evan was shocked as well as everyone else

"Yeah" He shrugged

"What did feel like to touch me?" Rouge asked looking from her hands to Goku's golden eyes

"It felt like a hand. Soft and smooth" He explained "I could feel this pulling sensation it was weird but not deadly or anything"

"That's impossible my touch kills people pulls the life right out of them!" she yelled

"I never said it didn't pull the life out of me" Goku explained " I could feel that too."

"But you said it wasn't deadly"

"It's not"

"You kids are gonna be late to school" Logan who had been quiet up until now had spoken up. Goku himself was the one to first tell him what the hell was up with the monkey because he was so obviously hiding something. "Goku, Charles sighed you up at the high school. It got your schedule here." Reaching into his pant pocket he pulled out a ruffled piece of paper. "Here" he handed him it.

"School?" Goku looked confused.

"Yeh. They guy works fast already got you signed up and everything. Foreign exchange student from Japan. That way there's no paper work on you or a back round check"

"So I'm going to school" he leaned back on his chair "alright"

"Kurt you have most of your classes with Goku show him around"

"Yes professor Logan" He smiled at his new friend "come on Goku you can ride with Scott and us" Kurt gestured him to follow and he did.

"School huh" he chuckled as he left the room.


	5. Myths and Truths

Kurt sat Goku in the back in between him and Rogue. Jean and Scott sat in the front, bobby took the middle while kitty road with Lance and Evan took his skate board.

Rouge spent most of the time either glaring at Goku or staring at her 'soft' hands. He felt bad not explaining but her being a little angsty was nothing compared to the pain they would be put into if they were to find the truth.

"Kurt, turn on your holo-watch"

"Thank you Scott I almost forgot" Goku watched the blue boy suddenly wasn't blue anymore his scales became flesh.

"Whoa! Kurt you look human" Goku gasped "Vell the watch creates a hologram so it looks like I am. "

"So this isn't real?"

"No"

"Okay good I liked you blue better"

"Really?"

"Of course it's always nice to be who you are" he subconsciously touched his limiter

"That's like a holo-watch right?" jean asked looking back

"Yeh you could say that"

"Then take it off" Kurt said "it's nice to be yourself"

Goku didn't respond, didn't know how to. He hated his true self. He was a true monster unlike Kurt or any of the other mutants he held a power that was too strong for his will.

"So you gonna take it off?" Kurt interrupted his thoughts and the two hands reaching for his head, causing him to push Kurt so hard he almost fell out of the car.

"Don't touch it!" Goku yelled "never touch my limiter"

"Kurt, are you okay?" Scott stopped the car and pulled to the road side.

"I'm fine." he look up at Goku who was panting rather loudly "it's Goku I'm worried about"

"I'm fine. Sorry are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"I'm sorry" he repeated and looked up at Kurt with a smiling face and frowning eyes "please don't try to touch that again"

"I won't. It was my fault for being nosy"

"Geez Kurt look what you do" Rouge teased the boy then looked to Goku. She hated to admit it but she was worried about him "you sure you're okay, ya seem a bit off"

"I said I was fine. Please don't worry about me" that was the last thing Goku said till they got to school.

"Now we're gonna be late, come on" Scott said as he pulled out to the road.

~2nd Period~ Mythology

"You got mythology next right?" Kurt asked

"Yup" Goku nodded

"Alright! Let's go!" Kurt led Goku to class room 284. Goku when up to Mr. Harlan and informed him that he was the new student and after the teacher handed Goku a whole hand full of papers and telling him to take any open seat ,which happened to be conveniently next to Kurt, he took his seat and class begun.

"Hello class today we'll be learning about Japanese gods and deities, in the early centuries they developed a kami or a ..." Goku didn't care he knew this stuff. He was a lot smarter now and all the history and mythology he had either already read or been though. He came to the Americas and witnessed the civil war he doesn't want to hear about the Japanese that we're bombed or the ones that were stuck in those camps. He was in those camps! So this was just another nap time for him.

"The Merciful goddess or Kanzeon Bosatsu" Goku pecked his head up for this. Over the years he had been greeted with several visits from the goddess and she had become a good friend. "Was a very powerful god and was known to watch her worshipers from a magic pool in heaven" in his head Goku laughed. He knew the only people she ever watched was him and the rest the party she didn't give a damn about her worshipers "She had the power to overcome the strength of earth's child named Seiten Taisay ,after he killed heavens army, erasing his memory and banishing him to a mountain for 500 years" now Goku couldn't help buy intervene the story was so off it killed him. He rose his hand "question Goku?"

"no sir."

"then what is it?"

"You got the story off sir. First off its Seiten Taisei, not Taisay and second, the reason Seiten was banished was because he lost himself after the war god Nataku stabbed himself to protect him and the pain of watching his best friend stab himself right before his eyes caused his great power to overcome his resolve. Kanzeon-san was planning to kill him but her nephew Konzen stopped her vowing, to protect him and along with marshal Tenpou and general Kenren from heaven's army to get Seiten down to earth where he would be safe from heaven's wrath but by the time they made it to heavens gates Konzen was the only one left alive and when the two ran thought the closing doors of heaven's gate, Konzen was crushed by the door while shielding Seiten, his last words were that he would come back for him. Konzen died and Kanzeon-san found Seiten crying at the remands of his master. Establish his punishment of 500 years on Mt. Gogyo, she also erased his memory so he would not have to suffer the pained memory of the loss of his loved ones in his solitude. The only thing the poor heretic could remember was his name" Goku didn't go into too much detail, he didn't want to but he still didn't want everybody to think that Goku killed all those people for fun. Even if they never knew it was him.

"Thank you Goku." his teacher was going to continue but the bell rang instead.

As they exited the room Goku got a few pats on the back for stalling the teacher as well as some shoves about being a nerd or something but Goku paid no mind to it.

"Wow! It's amazing how much you known." Kurt was obviously amazed

"It's my culture." Goku excused even though he wasn't even Japanese. "I like mythology." he shrugged

"Yeh but poor Seiten being looked up in there for so long. I wonder if Konzen ever found him again"

"It's just a story" Goku looked away from Kurt and headed out to lunch.

"Hey Goku. What's a heretic?"

"Huh?"

"You ended your story with the poor heretic could only remember his name"

"A heretic as a sage or demon born with golden eyes. There said to bring bad luck and misfortune were ever they go"

"Golden eyes? Like mine?" Kurt's eyes were brown when he had his watch but they were normally yellow.

"No yours are yellow like a cat or something I mean golden like Seiten Taisei or Nataku or... Mine"

"Your eyes are golden but there pretty, not bad luck" he explained "your nothing like a heretic"

"Sure" Goku ruffled Kurt's hair and laughed hard. "Let's go to lunch


	6. Lunch time tales and broken walls

Goku and Kurt made it to lunch laughing there asses off the whole way there.

"Look who's getting along" Scott laughed an arm around Jean who was laughing as well "I was worried that you and Kurt were gonna hate each other and I would hate that awkwardness"

"I'm sorry for this morning I made you late. I should have specified the need to keep my limiter on"

"It's okay." Scott conformed for what seemed like the millionth time "you don't have to apologize, monkey."

"oh great I already have Logan to deal with no more monkey shit please" he sighed taking a seat "why does everyone think I'm a monkey anyway?"

"Cause you look like a monkey, monkey" Kurt laughed

"From the mouth of a kappa" Goku mumbled to himself

"What's a kappa?"

"Just a nickname for an old friend" he let out another sigh. He should be able talk about them freely by now but then again talking about Konzen still hurt.

"What does it mean?"

"It's water sprite in Japanese. Weird I know but to him I was chibi saru" he laughed

"What's that mean?"

"Small monkey" they laughed and so did he but it was forced and now he wished he would have shut the hell up long ago.

"This guy sounds like a riot. I wish I would see him. "Kurt laughed

"Me too." Goku looked up to the sky

"Does he live back in Japan?" Jean asked

"No" he was gonna stop himself but it slipped out anyway "he's dead" and there it was. No tears or cries of pain, just the squeezing in his heart that burned more than any inhale of smoke.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"It's fine

"How did he-" she stopped herself that was an incredible rude question to ask it just slipped out.

"He was killed" he stood "I'm really not really hungry anymore I'm gonna take a walk. I'll be back by the time for you to take me to GP lit I still have no idea where anything in this damn school is" he gave a lazy wave with his back turned to the group.

"Poor guy" jean frowned a she watched Goku walk away hands in his pockets and head gazed up to the sky "we might want to refrain from calling him monkey"

"Yeh"

"I wonder what other hells he's been though" Jean leaned into Scott

"To many" he tightened his grip holding her close.

Goku walked the side walk and look to see an alley. He learned that smoking in public is only going to get you bitched at by a cop. Goku was hundreds of years old he was pretty sure that was legal age but looking like you're a teenage doesn't help much. He ducked into an alley, lighting a smoke and finishing it in 3 puffs he only smoked when he was stressed and for the last two days he's been more stressed then the last 20 years. He grabbed another stick. Images of Gojyo's blood corpse flashed in his head and soon it lead to the rest of his friends corpse and that of course led to just more of that burning pain.

"Shit" he cursed. He punched the brick wall to his left, hard. Creating an enormous hole ,the size of a full grow man. With blood dropped from his right hand he dropped the crumbled cigarette on the floor and walked back to school.

He didn't want to be late.

~~school~~

Kurt waited by the lunch table for Goku. Tapping his finger repeatedly. In Goku's absence Kurt had told the group about the story in heaven and heretics. It started as a story to kill time but it grew into something of interest and as he went into further explanation he realized the story has chunks missing and Kurt wanted to know about. Je thought about asking Goku about it but he wasn't sure. In the distance he saw Goku and ran up to him.

"There you are."

"Sorry didn't mean to take so long."

"It's okay I didn't wake lo- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?" Kurt yelled noticing the blood dripping from his knuckles on to his shoes and ground.

"I fell" he lied badly. He didn't have the energy to be lie or make it believable.

"Onto your knuckles?"

"Yeh"

"Wow Goku you're a terrible liar"

"So what if I am" he was more than tired he was exhausted the flashbacks were taking their toll and he just didn't fell like coming up with an elaborate excuse

"What did you do then?"

"Punched a brick wall... Hard" he gave in. He hadn't well last night and had a nightmare the night he was in the motel.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" Goku ripped his sleeve off his t shirt and used it as a bandage for his bloody wound. "I've had worse" he shrugged "doesn't mean it doesn't hurt"

"I'll be fine now come on we're going to be late"


	7. Don't talk about pain like you know it

The rest of the day went by smoothly a few people asked about his hand and he explained with the same lie. Either people didn't care or were just that naive nut they did by it.

"How was your first day?" Scott asked as the group walked to the car.

"It was fun." Goku smiled it's not like it was all that bad. He got to educate kids about his past and the walk was... Nice.

"What happened to your hand" jean gasped

"He punched a wall" Kurt explained

"We can get it checked at the Institute" Jean assured, she quested it had something to do with the incident at lunch and didn't ask any further.

"K" he didn't really care if it was okay or not it's like he was going to die and as long as he wouldn't die then who cares?

"Are you okay" asked jean

"I've had worse" was all he said as they drove off.

~ At the institute~ in the infirmary ~

The group entered a large white room full of chemicals, test tubes, and needle.

"Mr. McCoy" Jean called

"What seems to be the problem" asked a blue hairy man in a lab coat he had large hands and feet and looked like an ape "oh come on! You call me a monkey" Goku complained "that's not fair"

"Goku hurt his hand. It's pretty beat up" explained Scott with a chuckle

"oh is this the new student? It's nice to meet you I'm Hank McCoy"

"Hi Hank I'm Son Goku" Goku wasn't one for titles.

"Well Goku let take a look at your hand"

"It's not that bad" he explained "and it stopped bleeding a while ago" he removed the cloth revealing a very deep bloody gash. It was throbbing and pieces of black thread were entangled with it

"My god. This is awful" Hank examined

"How the hell is that not that bad it looks awful and painful" Scott look at the bloody mess then looked away

"It doesn't really hurt" Goku insisted "I've had worse" it must has been the thousandth time he had said it but it was true.

"You keep saying that" Kurt intervened "and even if you were punched in the face a million times doesn't mean a little paper clip doesn't hurt"

Goku shrugged. He knew it was true. But who was he to listen to a bunch of kids lecture him? "Doesn't really matter, I'm gonna die so it's fine"

"so as long as you live pain isn't an issue?" Logan appeared at the door

"Yeah"

"You're a fool"

"Am I?" Goku laughed

"A kid shouldn't talk about pain when you don't even know it" Logan was getting pissed. He remembered the pain of metal injecting into his bones and skin.

"And a cocky man should not assume things" Goku wasn't too pleased himself and being called fool didn't help ease him.

"Look kid" Logan began to lay down his law "I wasn't born with these metal claws" he let out his metallic knives from his knuckles "they were implanted into me because of my damn healing powers" he let them back in "but just because I can heal doesn't mean I don't feel pain" Logan clenched his fist "don't talk about pain like you know it" he glared at Goku.

"Ah, what a fool I am" Goku just stared at Logan for a few minutes. He rose from the bed and bowed to Logan "I'm sorry if I insulted you" he looked at Logan with unreadable eyes "it was unintentional" and he left the room.

The rest of the room was silent, unmoving, and unsure what to do and it was for quite some time till Jean walked over to Logan and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You shouldn't yell at people for things you don't know" jean yelled at her professor and then proceeded to tell Logan about what happened at lunch and the story at mythology.

"And when he got back from his walk he had blood running down knuckles. Apparently he punched a brick wall" Kurt assisted to the end "so yeh go ahead and tell him how much of a fool he is but don't talk about pain like you know it" jean mimicked Logan's words. "Now go and talk to him" she commanded. Without a word he left in search of monkey.


	8. The Great Sage, at your service

Logan wasn't surprised to where he found Goku. At that same spot on the roof, with a cigarette looking up to the clouds "Sanzo" he heard the boy sigh that same word again.

"Hey kid" Logan came from the shadows but this time he didn't flinch or even look his way.

"If you've come to bitch at me about pain or shit like that. Go ahead. I'm at my lowest right now so go ahead hit me with all you got. Just break me already" the sentence was a whisper.

"What's up with you kid" Logan once again took a seat next to the monkey and look at his face. It was sad and looked aged and tired. He didn't respond.

"I've known you for 2 days and I've somehow already lost my temper and blurred shit about my past." Logan lit a cigar "now what is it about? What about you gets under my skin?"

"How old are Logan?" Goku asked

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"How old are you? I know it's older then you look"

"177 I'll be 178 in August"

"Oh you're younger then you look."

"What is that supposed to mean" he asked knocking the kid in the back of the head. "What about you monkey. I first thought you were 19. Chuck thinks your 17 but you never actually gave us an age"

"Why do you need to know?"

"It's only far"

"Fine." Goku sighed "I don't know an exact number but somewhere between 950 to 980. Damn years are hard to remember especially when calendars change and countries have different times. "

"N-no damn way 900 years"

"Give or take." Goku fell back on the roof. "But that includes 500 years on a cave"

"A cave?" and that's when it hit Logan "Mt. Gogyo? From the Story?"

"So Kurt told you then story?" Goku rose to his feet "Seiten Taisei Son Goku The great sage of earth at your service" he gave a little bow and a dry laugh.

"No way" Logan stared at Goku with disbelief " no fucking way. It's impossible"

"Didn't I tell you I was a monster" Goku smiled sadly "I'm guessing you want me to leave?" he asked

"no it's okay. You're not a monster"

"I'm not?"

"No"

"And how am I not. Everyone I've ever loved is dead. My only friend is in a coma up in heaven due to a wound that was my fault. I'm a heretic Logan I bring misfortune to everyone. I'm a monster"

"Was the death of your loved ones your fault or are you mad because you couldn't protect them?"

"It was my fault"

"Was it?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"I-I " the words were caught in his throat

"You what"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes is does"

"They're dead so it doesn't matter now with all due respect I'm gonna leave back to my room. I'll stay for now"

He left.


End file.
